EMW MegaBrawl II
Card EMW Heavyweight Championship Jules Winnfield © vs. Barry Bonds Icon vs. Icon "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Eddie Murphy EMW Women's Championship Lara Croft © vs. Trish Stratus No Disqualification Match Britney Spears vs. Christina Aguilera Last Comic Standing Match David Chappelle vs. Carlos Mencia Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Al Bundy vs. Terrell Owens vs. Michael Jordan vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Bud Bundy vs. 50 Cent Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match "Ms. OSN" Blaze Fielding vs. Lita vs. Hilary Duff vs. Jessica Alba vs. Candy Cane vs. Carmen Electra EMW Internet Championship "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe © vs. The Rock EMW World Tag Team Championship Friday (Craig Jones & Smokey) © w/ Day-Day vs. Tony Montana & "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters 3 Team 15 Minute IronTeam Match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. Linsday Lohan & Jessica Simpson Results *1. Before the match, as Friday was introduced, they brought Day-Day to accompany them to the ring. Day-Day was showing the tape on his ribs after Tony Montana hits Day-Day’s ribs with a baseball bat as Chris Masters had Day-Day in the Masterlock in a parking lot after a local autograph signing at Virgin Megastore a couple of weeks ago. *2. The ending of the brutal match was when Mencia folds a steel chair over Chappelle’s neck and then Mencia jumped onto the chair, closing it over Chappelle’s throat. After the match, EMTs are attending to Chappelle, who was coughing up blood from the attack. The EMTs put Chappelle on the stretcher and was sent to the ambulance that was waiting outside the ring. *3. The match was a special attraction match due to the protesting of Spencer Pratt & Heidi Montag. EMW Owner Theo Clardy came out and then, order Pratt to be in a match if he wins the match, he and Heidi earn a spot on the EMW Roster in Season 3 against anyone. Pratt's opponent was none other than New Jack. *6. After the match, Stratus took the title from the referee and just looked at the title before handing it to Croft and shaking her hand. Trish then leaves the ring as Croft celebrates her successful title defense. *8. During the match, Lindsay Lohan ran in and knock out Aguilera with a lead pipe. After the match, both Britney and Lindsay started to beat up Christina then “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding ran in to make the save but then Jessica Simpson ran in and attacked Fielding from behind with another lead pipe. Lindsay and Jessica handed Britney a black T-Shirt then Lindsay and Jessica took off their shirts to reveal dWo on the black t-shirt. Britney puts on the dWo t-shirt as the dWo theme music hits as Britney, Lindsay, and Jessica celebrated in the ring. *10. After the match, Blade gets to his feet and both Murphy and Blade had an intense staredown before both men shook hands and then Blade leaves to the back as Murphy celebrated the win in the ring. *11. Terrell Owens interfered and blinded Winnfield with Brooke Adam’s perfume as Brooke was distracting the referee and then Bonds hits the Grand Slam to become the NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion. After the match, Bonds got the microphone and speaks. "This is an honor to become the EMW World Heavyweight Champion and now I’m going to give the World title to the leader of The Franchise, Terrell Owens!". Barry Bonds then puts the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt around the waist of Terrell Owens then EMW Owner Theo Clardy arrived on the entrance stage and says "Now hold on just one minute here. Now isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black. You guys were complaining about how Jules Winnfield won the title from Terrell Owens and now I see this. Well if you think you are getting away with this, then you are dead wrong. First off Terrell Owens is NOT the EMW World Heavyweight Champion and I was going to strip Barry Bonds from the World title but then someone approached me about something and I changed my mind. Because right now, we are going to have another EMW World title match right here and now. First off, if Terrell Owens and Brooke Adams don’t leave to the back immediately, the both of you and the rest of The Franchise are going to be suspended without pay for 1 full year". Owens and Brooke complained before they eventually left the ring and head to the back. Clardy then says to Bonds "Now as for your match up next, you will face the man that has recently won the Money in the Bank. Your opponent will be AL BUNDY!". “Bad to the Bone” by George Thorogood hits as Al Bundy arrives and hands the Money in the Bank suitcase to Theo Clardy before making his way to the ring. *12. Bundy cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase. In the final moments of the match, Bundy was putting the Ankle Lock Submission on Barry Bonds, the rest of The Franchise (Terrell Owens, Michael Jordan, and Brooke Adams) was heading to the ring but was cut off by Bud Bundy and Jules Winnfield as they brawled with Jordan and Owens as Brooke looked on. Suddenly, a masked woman attacked Brooke from behind. The masked woman took off her mask to reveal as Kelly Bundy. Bundy started to beat up Brooke on the entrance stage. Meanwhile, Bonds tried to reach for the ropes, but Al dragged Bonds to the middle of the ring while having the Ankle Lock on then Al goes down to a grapevine Ankle Lock and then Bonds quickly tapped out. After the match, Bud, Kelly, and Winnfield joined Bundy in the ring for the celebration as a huge display of pyro go off above Extreme-Vision as the show ended with Bundy holding up the EMW World Heavyweight title. Miscellaneous *Throughout the mega event, pre-recorded segments showing the EMW superstars at various locations in Tokyo. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008